Black Flame Magic (The Parius)
Black Flame Magic is a subset of Fire Magic that is utilized by Parius Chitose. It is unique to him, in the fact that he cannot use normal Fire Magic. Any time he tries, he makes his black flames. Description Black Flame Magic, as the name implies, allows Parius to create, and manipulate black flames to his every whim. His most basic usage of his manipulation is making weapons. Daggers, spears, swords, etc. However, he can also creat something as intricate as a maze of flames. However, this also costs him more power. Also, as long as the flames are not being used by another mage, Parius can pull in the flames around him ,and turn them into his black flames. This requires less power than actually creating them. Spells Black Flame Shot: A basic fireball, made of Parius's black flames. Black Flame Wave: Parius fires a wave of black flames at his opponent. He can control the width, and height of the wave, as well as the range, up to 25 feet. Black Flame Tornado: Parius spins while creating his flames, turning them into a swirling mass of destruction. he then sends this swirling mass of destruction at his opponents. Black Explosion: Parius explodes black flames around him, in a huge area of effect attack. The blast can reach up to 10 feet. Black Flame X: Parius releases jets of black flame from his hands, and swings them at his enemies, creating a large X shape. Black Flame Roar: Much like his namesake, Parius blasts black flames from his mouth, in a huge blast. Most people don't expect Parius to do this, and even Parius has stated he hated the taste of the flames on his tongue. Black Flame Dragon Wave: One of Parius's most powerful techniques, using the Chitose's usual way of combining their chosen element with their Dragon Wave, he fires a massive wave of black flames, and magical energy at an opponent. Dual Styles Parius can also invoke his Black Flame Styles. They are something he created in order to tap into his more powerful spells. He has his Dragon Style, which is used for offense, and Phoenix Style, which is more based on defense. 'Pheonix Style' Pheonix Style: Pheonix Feather Shield: Parius forms wings on his back, and wraps himself in them, blocking most enemy attacks. Pheonix Style: Pheonix Feather Barrage: Parius can then let loose with the "feathers" of his wings, firing them at his opponents. The feathers cause minor explosions on contact with anything, along with burning anything they touch. Pheonix Style: Pheonix Summoning: Parius creates a Pheonix of his flames, and it attacks opponents by flying at them, and exploding. The explosion can be amplified if Parius wishes it to, but he must make that decision before the Pheonix explodes. Pheonix Style: Smoke Bomb: Parius creates smoke in the area he is currently in. this is more a diversonary tactic, allowing Parius to slip away from anyone he either doesn't want to fight, or someone who is bothering him. 'Dragon Style' Dragon Style: Dragon Scale Barrage: Similar to the Pheonix Feather Barrage, Parius creates scales, and fires them at his opponent, or opponents. Dragon Style: Dragon Claw Attack: Parius makes on his hands become shaped like a dragons, claws and all. he then attcks with it. Dragon Style: Multi Dragon Claw Attack: Same as above, only Parius makes both of his hands become clawed. Dragon Style: Meteor Impact: Parius uses his flames to augment his strength, and rocket a punch into the ground. This creates a crater in the ground, like a meteor. Dragon Style: Multi-Direction Flame Blast: Parius creates a multitude of black flame orbs, and then fires them all at once at an opponent. Dragon Style: Inferno Blast: Parius launches an enormous blast of fire at his opponent. It reaches over 40 feet. One of Parius's most powerful moves.